


Trust

by kiyala



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kink bingo, kink: "tentacles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“Link, how much do you trust me?”

“With my life,” is the immediate reply. They’re sitting on the small island at Lake Hylia, their bare feet dangling in the water, and Link turns to Sheik with a look of utter confidence. “You’d never hurt me.”

Sheik only chuckles darkly.

“Never hurt me without my _consent_ ,” Link amends with a small grin. He leans into Sheik, glad for the fact that the mask and bandages are gone now, and presses their lips together. “You have something on your mind.”

Sheik sighs, pulling away from Link just far enough to speak. “I’m not sure you’ll be comfortable with it.”

“Perhaps you can let me decide that for myself,” Link suggests, and takes Sheik’s hand into his, fingers interlocked. “Do you want to tell me?”

“I’d prefer to show you,” Sheik replies, his voice low, and Link knows exactly what that tone means.

With a grin, Link reaches for his belt, unbuckling it, undressing until he’s stripped bare, standing across from Sheik, equally naked. Link offers his hand and Sheik takes it, pulling him to the water, walking backwards until the very edge of the island.

“Try and catch me, hero,” Sheik whispers with a grin and he’s gone, diving into the water and disappearing under the surface. Link follows, following the bubbles Sheik leaves in his wake, looking both below the surface and above until he sees the head of dark blond hair, plastered down with all the water.

“Got you,” he says, a low rumble to his voice as he wraps his arms around Sheik’s waist. They’re against the very wall of the lake and Link presses Sheik against it, kissing him deeply. “Now, what is it that you desire, Sheik?”

“You trust me?” Sheik asks again, and a kiss is all the answer he receives. He’s already half-hard, Link can feel it, and that must mean that whatever he’s planning will be good. Despite this, Sheik still looks nervous. “I’m going to use my magic, Link, and we both know that I have utter control over my skills. The moment you feel uncomfortable, the moment you tell me to stop, I will stop. I swear.”

“Sheik,” Link says, half exasperated and half fond, and it’s permission enough.

They kiss, Sheik’s arms wrapping around Link’s shoulders, and they lean against the wall, the kiss growing deeper, wilder, until Link has Sheik’s wrists pinned against the wall, their cocks hot and hard against each other in the water.

Link feels the light touch of something against his foot but he ignores it, kissing down Sheik’s neck. It returns, more insistent this time, as Link brings his lips back to Sheik’s, sucking on his tongue.

“You’ll need to let me think clearly enough to keep this spell cast,” Sheik murmurs, laughing, as he pulls away.

Whatever Link can feel on his foot fades away, and he looks up. “Was that you?”

“There’s more,” Sheik smiles, sly, “I’m controlling this and you are safe. Remember that.”

“Of course—” Link begins, but he falls silent at the sensation of something firm and flexible wrapping around his leg. His hands drop to Sheik’s shoulders and he looks down at the water, making out the shadowy shapes below them. Tentacles in Lake Hylia. He immediately thinks of Morpha, of all the evil spread by that one creature, and his grip on Sheik tightens, fingers digging into firm muscle.

“Link.” Sheik doesn’t sound afraid, but he does sound unsure. “Remember…”

“…that it’s just you,” Link says, forcing himself to remain calm. He shuts his eyes, and the tentacle around his leg squeezes gently before stroking his thigh, the same way Sheik does with his hands. He opens his eyes and smiles at Sheik. “What are you planning?”

Encouraged by the smile, Sheik uses the tentacle to pull Link closer to him, “I’d like to give you more than I’m physically capable of, myself.”

“You know I’m happy with just you,” Link replies. He glances to his side when he hears the small splash of a tentacle breaking the surface of the water, but he sees nothing. “What…?”

“Shadow magic,” Sheik explains, and Link can see the shadow the tentacle casts on the rippling water, thick where it disappears into the water, tapering towards the end.

“It’s invisible,” Link realises, and uses the shadow to guess where the tentacle is, hovering by his face. It’s firm, quivering, and wet. It’s strange, but Link doesn’t mind strange. Not with Sheik. “How many are there?”

“As many as we need,” Sheik replies, and Link feels a tentacle coiling around his other leg, another sliding up his chest, teasing Link’s nipple with its tip.

The shadows criss-cross over Link’s torso as more tentacles rise out of the water. Link reminds himself to relax, and it’s not all that unnerving anyway. The tentacles seem more curious than anything else, as if they have a mind of their own instead of being controlled and simply want to explore the feel of his body.

“Do you feel it too?” Link wonders, looking into the deep crimson of Sheik’s eyes. The way they darken is answer enough and Link laughs, a little breathless from the relentless attention that both his nipples are receiving, now. “I think you do. I think you’re enjoying this just as much as I am— _oh_!”

A tentacle wraps around his erection, stroking slowly and gently, and Sheik growls, kissing Link hard. “I can feel everything, yes, Link. I can feel how much _you_ like it.”

“Yes,” Link moans, his head falling back, cradled by another invisible tentacle. “Are you going to use one of these tentacles to…”

He doesn’t finish, cutting himself off with another moan, but he doesn’t need to. Using the tentacles, Sheik pulls them both flush against each other, nuzzling Link’s neck. “Do you want me to?”

A tentacle rubs over Link’s balls before moving lower and brushing against his opening. “Please,” Link gasps, and he’d honestly never thought he’d be begging for something like this. “Yes, Sheik, please.”

The tip of the tentacle probes gently, easing its way into Link and staying where it is, letting him adjust before sliding deeper into him slowly beginning to stretch him. It feels nothing like Sheik, but yet, Link feels the strong, familiar arms around him, hears Sheik’s soothing murmurs encouraging him.

“Harder,” Link gasps, reaching blindly and wrapping his fingers around Sheik’s cock, pumping it in time with the movements of the tentacle inside him.

“ _Link_ ,” Sheik grunts, and Link’s entire torso is dark with shadows as tentacles wrap around him, holding him in place as Sheik grinds their erections together, keeping the one tentacle steadily thrusting into Link as they kiss.

It’s far too much for Link to handle, trying to rock his hips against Sheik’s and thrust back into the tentacle at once. He comes with a shout, pressing his face against Sheik’s shoulder, the tentacles easing from around his body so he can move both his hands down to bring Sheik off too.

They stay as they are for a long moment, and the shadowy tentacles slowly disappear, leaving just the two of them panting against each other. Link looks up at Sheik and grins, kissing him deeply.

“I am, as always, amazed by your mind. By the mastery you have over magic.”

Sheik laughs. “Even when I use it for my own perverse amusement?”

“ _Especially_ then,” Link grins. “We’ll do this again sometime, won’t we?”

“Link, you should know by now,” Sheik says, mock-stern before his expression breaks into a wicked smirk. “We’ll do _anything_ you want.”


End file.
